Battlefield
by hath57
Summary: Songfic. 11/Amy. Set after Cold Blood. Amy notices the Doctor is being distant, and the Doctor has to bluff his way out. By practically saying he loves her.


**So this is a songfic to "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. Who knows, I could do a second chapter that's not a songfic.**

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love…_

Amy had forgotten Rory. Completely. He had been killed right in front of her, and she didn't even know. And it was tearing the Doctor apart. He wanted her to remember the times they laughed, the times they cried, the times they kissed… But she would never remember Rory Williams again.

"Doctor?" Amy called. He was sitting on the sofa-chair in the control room, slowly being lulled to sleep by the TARDIS' hums while remembering his long gone friend.

"Amy!" He grinned, snapping out of his trance.

"Why are you so distant?" Amy asked, walking down the steps towards him.

"Distant? Me?" He exclaimed, although he was only doing this because he was afraid how he was meant to answer the oncoming questions.

"Distant, you." She echoed, and the Doctor suppressed a giggle at that.

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Like what? Talk to me! I never keep anything from you."

The Doctor was about to say 'You didn't tell me about your engagement to Rory for ages' but then remembered the harsh truth that he had never existed. "Like… Like…"

"Like?" Amy asked, impatient.

"Um…" He needed to say something. Then. But what? "You!" He exclaimed. Then he realised what he had said. Uh oh.

"Me?" Amy asked, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"Yes!" No backing out of this now. "I… I love your hair! It's beautiful!" This is getting out of hand. He would make Amy have emotions for him, and he would give false ones back.

But would they _really_ be false?

"Doctor… Any other reasons you were thinking about me? Other than my hair?"

"You, Amelia." Okay, this was definitely getting out of hand. "Just you." Why couldn't he shut his stupid mouth? He couldn't let Amy have feelings for him when at the back of his mind, there was still Rory. Rory Williams. Amy's fiancée.

"I think about you a lot too." Amy smiled, walking towards him. What was she doing? Why was she walking so close to him that he could smell her beautiful strawberry scent? Why was she leaning over so their foreheads were pressed together? He should know, but his mind had gone blank.

Oh. That was why.

She kissed him. Passionately. Wrapping her arms around the sides of his neck, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

…_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

"Amy, mad, impossible Amy." He murmured into her mouth. "Stop."

Amy left his mouth, and stared at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I was thinking about you… as how much of a friend you are!" He had saved himself the guilt of Rory's voice screaming in the back of his head _I saved your life, and this is how you repay me? By kissing my ex-fiancée and kissing her back?_ "I don't think of you that way. I'm sorry."

Amy stared at him, wide-eyed. "THEN DON'T MAKE IT SOUND THAT WAY!" She spat, storming towards the stairs. Wait, had he hurt her feelings? He hadn't meant to. His brain wasn't in the right place. He had to stop this before things went out of hand before, and now he had to stop the opposite.

"Amy!" He called, running after her.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

Amy ran away from him, small tears streaming out of her eyelids. But she knew he was faster. He managed to step in front of her, holding her sides.

"I thought you felt the same way." She sobbed.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You should know that. I would never knowingly do that." He didn't even know why he was putting up the charade anymore. Rory was long gone. And he had always wanted Amy as his, darn possessive Time Lord. And now she could be his.

"But I love you!" She shouted, and the Time Lord couldn't resist anymore.

"Course you do! I know that! And you know what, I love you too! Your mad, beautiful, impossible Amelia Pond and you are gorgeous!" The Doctor froze. He never thought he would say that. His eyes met Amy's, and the Doctor could see her blush. She felt like looking away shyly, but she couldn't. His hazel eyes locked on hers kept hers locked on his.

The Doctor slowly walked up to her, reaching his arms around her sides. She did the same. He put his forehead to hers. She didn't budge. He kissed her. She kissed back.


End file.
